


Take Care Love

by MikelaArts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Multi, My boys take care of each other, Rowdy AU, This is my OT3, This was supposed to be a camping fic oof, Yeehaw AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikelaArts/pseuds/MikelaArts
Summary: “Get your husband, he’s being a menace.” Kinkade took a seat, trying to go for a cookie but failing as Shiro snatched the whole plate away. In his haste to get it away from Kinkade one fell on the floor, Kosmo teleporting quickly to snatch it up.“Oh so he’s my husband when he’s a menace? If that’s the case then he’s yours when he’s reckless.” Shiro chuckled, stuffing his face with another cookie. Jesus how many did Keith cook for him?“There’s a ring on both of yer fingers so y'all both stuck with me until death.”





	Take Care Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buffshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffshiro/gifts).



> Originally I was going to write a camping fic but then my $260 tablet broke and the warranty didn't cover it so I wrote a pre-sequel with fluff instead. 
> 
> Been itching to write something of Kinkade/Shiro for a moment now so what better way than to write fluff of everyones favorite Ot3?

Kinkade grimaced at the exploding lights as he made his way down the dirt road leading towards Keith’s farm. It was a good thing he requested off a few days before the fourth as it was clear that people didn’t care if the event was still three days away, they were already starting their celebration. Kinkade used to celebrate with them with vigour but that was before he met Shiro, and before he became a doctor. Now he looks at fireworks with disdain, not only did they bring his husband pain but he constantly had to deal with people burning themselves or losing limbs when he was working during the holiday. Honestly it was a miracle they gave him the vacation days, the hospital was always swamped around this time of year. Well not so much of a miracle, Keith may or may not have bribed his boss with his homemade desserts, and Shiro already had the man wrapped around his finger for being a veteran. Perks of having two husbands, double the schmoozing.

Kinkade pulled into the driveway, parking it just as Keith exited the house carrying several bags. He gave a smile to Kinkade as he loaded the bags into the RV they had rented for the trip. Kinkade watched him place the bags down, appreciating the muscles barely contained in the flannel he wore.

“Shiro’s inside blasting Beyoncé, Nicki and Rihanna right now. I made him my special sugar cookies so he's scarfing those down as well.” Keith placed the last bag away, checking over the van for the essentials before locking it up. 

“No Ariana?” Kinkade leaned in for a kiss, running his hand through his husbands hair. He grimaced as some dirt fell out of it, most likely from the farm.

“Nah, for some reason Kosmo starts howling when she’s on. I told Shiro he was trying to sing along but he’s not really in a joking mood right now. Understandably of course.” Keith led the way back inside, grabbing his hat from the porch. It was the black bullhide one Kinkade had gotten him for their five year anniversary. Shiro had gotten him matching black alligator belly boots to match costing them a total of a tear jerking $1,600. It’d been worth it to see how Keith teared up though, a smile plastered on his face. That worth only lasted for a few hours however, until Keith tried to wear the damn things into the bed. 

“It’s a good thing we’re leaving tomorrow then. You need to shower, you’re filthy.” Kinkade grimaced as he rubbed his hand against a dirt spot on Keith’s cheek. Keith smacked his hand away, grabbing the other hand before it could run through his hair again. Kinkade rolled his eyes, making sure to take off his shoes at the front door.

“Shiro gets to be covered in glitter all the time, you should just accept my dirt, it comes with the farm.” Keith smirked at him, rubbing his dust covered shirt against him. Kinkade’s grimace deepened as he held the shorter man away from him.

“Glitter isn’t dirty. Shower or we’re going to leave you here tomorrow. Just because we live on a farm doesn’t mean we live in a barn.” Kinkade gave Keith's forehead a kiss, trying to ease the man’s pout. It worked, Keith giving him a small smile, heading towards the main bedroom to shower. Kinkade gave a small sigh and followed, making sure to stop and pet each one of their animals on the way. By the time he made his way into the room the shower was already going. Shiro was sat on the bed laid out on his stomach, flipping through a Vogue magazine. He was bobbing his head to the music from Kinkade’s Beats, eating from a plate of sugar cookies. Kinkade rubbed his temples with his fingers, sighing deeply at the sight of the man. He lifted his hand above Shiro’s bum before smacking him, light enough to just sting. 

“Kinkade!” Shiro yelped, the headphones falling off his ears. His face showed irritation but his eyes showed the guilt at being caught.

“Shiro if we don’t allow shoes past the entryway what makes you think you can eat in the  _ bed _ ? Up, we’re replacing the sheets with new ones.” Kinkade picked up the headphones and plate, placing them on the nightstand. He stared at the cookies for a moment, his mouth watering slightly before turning away, looking at Shiro.

“But Ryan I’m sad.” Shiro looked up at him with a pout, trying his best to make his eyes water. Kinkade wasn’t having it though, only cocking one eyebrow. Shiro let out a huff of air, getting up from the bed to help trade out the sheets. After a few minutes they had the old sheets in the wash, the bed draped in fresh clean ones. Kinkade led Shiro to the kitchen with the plate, waiting for him to finish his cookies out there.

“Keith let’s you get away with too much stuff. He’s enabling you.” Kinkade leaned against the counter, watching as Shiro tried to fit two cookies in his mouth at once.

“If I recall Ryan yer the one who got him $1000 worth of glitter bath bombs for his birthday four months ago that he still hasn’t used up.” Keith walked towards them now clean with his hair dripping water. Kinkade shook his head, snatching the towel from around Keith's neck and rubbing at his hair with it.

“Glitter won’t attract ants into our house Keith. And he lets you get away with too many things as well. Don’t think I didn’t see the footprints alost leaving the entryway.” Kinkade smooshed Keith’s face with the towel, finished drying his hair.

“Forgive me daddy for I have sinned.” Keith barely got the words out around a laugh before Kinkade tossed the towel in his face, walking towards Shiro instead.

“Get your husband, he’s being a menace.” Kinkade took a seat, trying to go for a cookie but failing as Shiro snatched the whole plate away. In his haste to get it away from Kinkade one fell on the floor, Kosmo teleporting quickly to snatch it up. 

“Oh so he’s my husband when he’s a menace? If that’s the case then he’s yours when he’s reckless.” Shiro chuckled, stuffing his face with another cookie. Jesus how many did Keith cook for him?

“There’s a ring on both of yer fingers so yall both stuck with me until death.” Keith sat on the table just to see Kinkade glare at him. He planted a kiss into Shiro’s hair, snatching a cookie and handing it to Kinkade. Kinkade perked up at that, taking the cookie and eating it in bites, unlike Shiro. And Keith was right. There was a gold ring on Kinkades right ring finger from him and a silver one on his left ring finger from Shiro. Shiro had a gold one on his left hand and a black one on his right from Kinkade. Keith wore the black on left hand and silver on his right, linking all three of them together. Although Keith’s marriage to the two isn’t recognized by the law, if anyone asked he was their husband through and through and no one could tell them otherwise. They had the ring to prove it after all.

“Keith you made those for me. You wouldn’t let me eat any of Ryan's chocolate when he got a promotion.” Shiro whined, covering the plate with his body. 

“Shiro sweetie I made you three dozen, you can share just one with Ryan, don’t be selfish.” Keith leaned down and gave Shiro a kiss, soothing back his hair. In the distance a pop sounded, reminding the three of why Kinkade was home early and why there was an RV parked in the lot. Shiro stared off into the distance for a moment before regaining himself, a frown sticking on his face. He pushed away the plate, suddenly losing his appetite. Kinkade stood as Keith whispered into Shiro’s ear, moving to make him some tea. 

“I’ll draw you a bath baby. I’ll put in the cotton candy glitter one you love.” Kinkade leaned over, placing a kiss on Shiro’s lips before heading to the bathroom. Their tub sparkled at him from Shiros many uses already as he plugged it, moving the dials on the tub to find the right temperature. After filling it completely he placed in two of the bath bombs, letting them fizz as he headed back to the kitchen. Shiro had already finished his tea and seemed calmer, his fingers tapping on the table. 

“Let’s go shower off before we get in okay?” Kinkade held out his hand, waiting for only a moment before Shiro took it. They washed each other in the shower, Kinkade holding Shiro close as the other stayed silent. Once they were clean they stepped out, not bothering to towel off before slipping into the tub. Keith was already in there, tapping away on his phone. 

“If you drop it in I’ll laugh at you.” Shiro mutters as he sinks into the tub fully.

“I’m debating on dropping it in now if it’ll make you smile sweet tea.” Keith ponders, tapping the phone against his chin.

“You better not, I’m not buying you another one.” Kinkade grouches, pulling Shiro against his chest.

“It really was an accident Ryan!” Keith shrieks, leaning into Shiro’s area to get in on the cuddles. He placed his phone away from the water at Kinkades glare.

“Keith you still haven’t told me how you ‘accidentally’ ran over your phone with the tractor.” Kinkade flicks his forehead chuckling at the glare he gets. “Now hush, I want Shiro to fall asleep. We’re leaving out tomorrow baby, nobody should be popping fireworks there.” Kinkade kisses Shiro gently, sinking further into the tub and letting out the tension from the day.

“I just don’t want to think about it.” Shiro states, leaning into the embraces of the men. It didn’t take long for his eyes to start dropping. Keith drained the tub as Kinkade started the shower, rinsing the three of them of the glitter for bed. Kinkade placed Shiro in the middle, Keith calling out a soft “oh” before leaving the room. He returned with a humidifier, setting it up on his nightstand.

“Someone said it might help on a forum I was on, with his er breathing or something.” Keith climbed into bed, allowing Shiro to spoon him. Kinkade watched them for a moment with a small smile. He doubted the humidifier would help with the PTSD but it was the thought that made his heart almost burst. Kinkade set up a playlist of sleep music, careful to avoid anything too loud, placing Keith's Airpods into Shiros ears instead of the Beats. He spooned Shiro from behind, turning off the lights with a remote.

“I swear half my paycheck goes to spoiling you two.” Kinkade chuckles as he feels the material of Shiro's silk pajamas, rubbing his back with soothing circles. Shiro was already falling into a deep sleep so only Keith responded.

“Yer the one that likes to spoil us. Besides you know we spoil each other all the time.” Keith whispers loud enough for Kinkade to hear. Of course it’s true, Kinkade knows the days they go out the most with is anniversary, birthday, christmas, and that odd Galran holiday Keith loves celebrating. He can remember fondly all of the gifts he’s received in their time together, how much love was put into each one. It’s with great love as well that he pinches Keith's ass for being sassy.

“I’ll take the first driving shift tomorrow since you had work today.” Keith yawns into his hand. “Yellowstone should be fun, I want to see that volcano explode.” 

“Keith sweetie if it explodes then earth will be uninhabitable, we’ll die.” Kinkade chuckles, pulling Shiro closer to his chest in turn pulling Keith closer. Keith only gave a shrug, showing Kinkade he was already well into his way of sleep. There was a small flash as Kosmo appeared on the bed with the other three dogs, having bought them for the trip. Kinkade thanked himself again that he decided to upgrade their bed size to accommodate for themselves and the dogs.

Tomorrow they would set out for a fourth of july that Shiro could actually enjoy. He wouldn’t have to worry about the fireworks throwing him into memories he’d hope to forget long ago. Instead he can enjoy the barbecue they'll make and the s'mores he always makes a mess of. Keith can stare at the stars for hours, telling them of the constellations and what type of aliens live there. The stars here were already bright but Yellowstone would have many more leaving the man in awe. And Kinkade would be able to spend time with his boys without work breathing down his neck and see them all together for once, happy. It was really more than he could wish for. With that thought in his head, he kissed Shiro’s head one more time before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkade your boys are spoiled pls stop


End file.
